


Broken Heater Serenade

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, Snow, anti is cold-blooded, anti warms him up, ethan is cold, i guess, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: A small sniffle from the bedroom caught his attention. He paused and looked towards the door in confusion. Ethan never sat in his bedroom. If he wasn’t taking care of himself or cleaning, he was recording. Slowly, he headed towards the bedroom, anticipation coiling in his gut.





	Broken Heater Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day three! The prompt is Snow. I was really excited to write this one. I've had ideas for this pairing running around in my head for a while and I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“When will you learn how to use a door?” Dark sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

Anti looked up at him from his place in the window, his hips wedged in the opening, “Doors are boring. People expect you to come through the door. If you come through a window, however, you’re more likely to scare the shit out of them.”

He grinned and clawed at the wall, wriggling his hips over the windowsill. Dark rolled his eyes when the glitch tumbled into the room, “Yes, absolutely terrifying.”

Anti stood and brushed himself off, “You wouldn’t understand. You don’t know the true concept of horror.”

Dark bristled, “I am terrifying. Your attempts at inducing fear have been laughable at best. I know more about the darkness than you can ever hope too. If I wanted, I could destroy your entire-“

“Blah, blah, blah. You’re big and scary, we get it,” Anti interrupted, walking past the shadow demon, “Now, where’s Ethan? He promised me we could hang out today.”

The older ego rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you two just confess you’re love already? It would make life easier for all of us. Besides, why would I know where he is? I’m attached to Mark, not the hyper blueberry.”

Anti sent him a deadpan stare, choosing to ignore his first comment, “You know where everyone is. Now spill.”

“He’s in his apartment, where he always is if he isn’t working,” Dark growled, “While you’re there, make sure to give him love-”

Anti choked.

“From me,” Dark finished, grinning sadistically.

The glitch recovered quickly, “You’re pissed off today. I take it Mark is having another idea?” he giggled at Dark’s irritated eye roll, “I think I will bother you again sometime today. You’re fun when you’re annoyed. Ta-ta!”

He disappeared in a hum of static. Dark heaved another sigh. He was surrounded by love struck idiots.

When Anti reached Ethan’s apartment, he paused outside to play with some snow. He had always loved winter, especially days like today when the sunlight set the snow on fire. He didn’t bother to knock, instead just flickering through the door. The blue boy was expecting him, after all. He tiptoed down the hall towards the recording room, ideas of how to spook the human flitting through his mind.

A small sniffle from the bedroom caught his attention. He paused and looked towards the door in confusion. Ethan never sat in his bedroom. If he wasn’t taking care of himself or cleaning, he was recording. Slowly, he headed towards the bedroom, anticipation coiling in his gut.

He pushed the door open and peeked inside. Ethan was nestled in his bed, several blankets wrapped around his shoulders. He was holding a steaming cup of coffee in his fingers. Anti noticed that despite the layers of warmth, the boy was shivering.

“Are you sick?” he asked, stepping into the room.

Ethan jumped, a terrified yelp escaping him. Some of his drink spilled over the side, dripping onto his sheets. “Holy shit, Anti,” he gasped, “I told you to stop doing that!”

The demon shrugged, “Sorry.”

Ethan could tell he really wasn’t sorry. He inspected the small spill on his bed and cursed quietly. Another shiver raked through his body as he put the cup down, “No, I’m not sick,” he said, crawling out of his nest, “My heater broke a few days ago and I haven’t been able to get it fixed yet.”

Anti looked confused, “Isn’t the heater what warms the house up?”

“Yep,” Ethan mumbled, “And it decided to break during the coldest month of the year. Someone’s supposed to be coming to get it fixed either tomorrow or the day after,” he shivered again, “so I’m just going to have to suffer until then.”

He walked into the bathroom across the hall and grabbed a cloth. Anti watched him curiously as he held it under the sink. He jumped slightly when the water hit his fingers, hissing through his teeth, “Even the water is cold.”

Suddenly, Anti had a thought, “Isn’t it dangerous for humans to be in the extreme cold for long periods of time?”

Ethan turned to him, shutting the water off, “Yeah, that’s a thing. You say that as if it isn’t dangerous for you?

The statement was worded as a question, one of Ethan’s eyebrows raising slightly in curiosity. Anti nodded, “Demons are essentially cold-blooded. Our body temperatures adjust automatically to our surroundings so we can survive in just about every condition.”

“Is that because of your home?” The human asked, sitting back on the bed and beginning to scrub the coffee stain from his sheets.

Anti watched his trembling fingers with concern, “Yeah. The seasons change drastically there and we never really know when a change will happen. If our bodies don’t accommodate the shift, we’ll suffer a slow and probably painful death.”

Ethan hummed quietly, “You’re home sounds horrible. No offense.”

Anti snorted, “None taken. It is what you humans call Hell, after all.”

Ethan sat back, looking at the slightly faded stain morosely, “That’s never coming out, is it?” He sighed and tossed the cloth onto the floor, grabbing his blankets and wrapping them back around his shoulders, “Do you ever miss it?”

Anti let his mind wander back to his hellish home, “No, I don’t. There’s nothing good about that place. It’s just fire and brimstone. Smells awful, really. Compared to it, this place is heavenly.”

Ethan guffawed, “Heavenly? Really? I think that’s pushing it just a bit. With everything that’s going on right now, what could possibly make earth heavenly?”

Anti shrugged, staring at Ethan for a little too long, “You guys have snow, for one thing.”

Just hearing the word made a violent shiver run through Ethan’s body. He snuggled deeper into his blankets, burying his nose into the warmth, “Snow is what makes earth a heavenly place? Of all things you could have picked, it was the devil’s semen?”

Anti glared at him, “Yes, now shut up about it.”

A small giggle escaped Ethan, “You’re so weird,” he scooched his butt over so there was enough room on the bed for Anti, “Sit down. I want to watch a movie.”

The demon bristled, “Don’t tell me what to do.” Before he had even finished saying the words, he was perched on the bed next to the blanket burrito, “What are we watching?”

Ethan flicked through Netflix, humming thoughtfully. He caught sight of something and let out a noise of triumph, “You are going to love this movie.”

He clicked on it and Anti groaned when he realized what it was, “How the Grinch Stole Christmas? Really?”

Ethan cackled, “You’ve seen it then?”

“Of course I have! Sean makes me watch it at least once a week this time of year. He thinks the Grinch is exactly like me and finds it hilarious to compare us,” Anti spat.

“Well, he’s kind of right. You both hate people, you both hate celebrations, you both hate large events. Need I continue?”

Anti grumbled under his breath, positioning himself more comfortably against the headboard, “Whatever. Just watch the damn movie.”

About halfway through the movie, a strange clicking noise caught Anti’s attention. He looked around, trying to find the source. It seemed to be coming from right next to him, but the only thing by his side was Ethan. He inspected the young man carefully, doing his best not to disrupt the movie.

Ethan was shivering violently. The blankets were wrapped tightly around him, but they apparently weren’t providing enough warmth. His teeth were chattering together, causing the clicking noise. He seemed determined to keep quiet about his discomfort, however.

Anti let out an exasperated sigh. Humans were so strange. Without saying anything, he stood and grabbed Ethan, lifting the human to his feet, “Give me the blankets,” he ordered, holding out a hand.

Ethan was understandably confused, “Why?”

“Just give them to me.”

Hesitantly, Ethan complied. He wrapped his arms around himself as soon as the warm fabric left his skin, his shivers getting worse.

Anti wrapped the blankets around his own shoulders and sat down, carefully arranging the cloth so there was a space for Ethan within the cocoon, “Okay, come sit down.”

Ethan stared at him, “Anti, what the hell?”

The demon looked longsuffering, “You’re cold and that bothers me. It’s distracting me from the movie. Just sit your ass down already.”

A small smile pushed onto Ethan’s face at the words. He carefully nestled into the blankets, a blush spreading across his cheeks. The blankets didn’t provide much wiggle room, making his movements difficult as he tried not to bump into Anti too much.

“You can touch me, you know. I’m not going to bite.”

Ethan felt his blush darken, “Right.”

He still tried to keep a good distance between their bodies. After another minute of awkward maneuvering, Anti slung a blanketed arm around the smaller male’s shoulders, pulling him into his side, “Just relax. I’m not going to do anything.”

Ethan’s face was beet red. He sat frozen for a minute, one arm still supporting his weight so he wasn’t leaning completely against Anti. His brain was screaming at him to move, find more blankets and forget this ever happened. He almost did just that, but then he realized he wasn’t shivering. Pushed up this close to the demon’s unnatural heat, he was warm for the first time in days.

He found himself slowly beginning to relax. The movie was still playing, but he had stopped watching that a long time ago. He peeked up at Anti and slowly lowered his head onto the demon’s shoulder, watching for any reaction. Nothing in the glitch’s face changed, but his arm squeezed Ethan against him a little tighter. Ethan smiled and relaxed completely, letting all of his weight rest on his friend.

They sat like that for the rest of the movie. By the time the credits rolled, Ethen was almost asleep. Anti had started to rub soft circles into his shoulder and the gentle touch mixed with the warm cocoon had lulled Ethan into a sleepy drowse. A large yawn escaped him and he made to sit up, reaching for the TV remote before the next movie could start.

Anti’s grip on him tightened, stopping him from getting too far away, “Just let it play, Ethan.”

“But don’t you have to leave? I thought you were helping Sean with some videos.” Ethan’s voice was thick with sleep, another, smaller yawn interrupting him.

Anti shook his head and pulled Ethan back into his side, “No, I don’t have to leave. Sean can do some stuff by himself for a bit. Besides, going from your state right now, I’d guess you haven’t slept since your heater broke.”

Ethan nodded sheepishly, “I’ve tried, but I’m usually shivering too much to really get proper rest.”

“That’s what I thought. Go ahead and sleep,” Anti ordered, moving his hand to Ethan’s hair and gently carding his fingers through the brown locks.

Ethan gave in quickly, his tiredness and Anti’s warmth hard to argue against. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Anti’s long fingers on his scalp. He was almost asleep again when something occurred to him, “Why do you like snow?”

Anti froze, his fingers still buried in Ethan’s hair. A moment of silence passed and Ethan started to worry that he had crossed a line when the demon responded, his voice quiet and soft, “It’s the exact opposite of my home. It’s pure and gentle. It bathes the world in silence and just lets you think. If you respect it, it won’t bother you. As long as you’re smart about how you handle it, it can’t hurt you. I think that’s something I’ve always wanted, ever since I was created in that godforsaken place,” his gaze shifted to Ethan, warm and adoring, “Plus, it’s absolutely gorgeous.”

Ethan looked up at him, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks when their eyes met. He licked his lips nervously, “Why do you hang out with me so much? Usually, when you come over, you end up taking care of me in some way, like now. Doesn’t that annoy you?”

Anti giggled softly, “You humans really are dense.”

Ethan’s eyes widened when Anti started to lean down. His gaze was flicking between Ethan’s lips and his eyes, an unspoken question being asked. He stopped right before their lips touched, his breath warm against Ethan’s face. When Ethan didn’t move, Anti closed the gap, softly pressing their lips together.

The kiss was gentle, barely even there. It was more of a question than anything else. When Anti moved to pull away, Ethan followed after him, cupping his face in his hands. He clumsily kissed him again, this one messier and more desperate. Anti returned the kiss, his other hand coming up to gently stroke Ethan’s neck. Ethan pushed closer to the other male, almost crawling into his lap.

Anti laughed and gently pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, “Calm down, Ethan. Let’s take this slow,” he stared into the human’s eyes for a minute before whispering, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

“I can probably guess,” Ethan snickered. He stroked Anti’s face, looking into his mismatched eyes, “You’re so pretty. How did I ever manage to catch your attention?”

Anti smiled at him and pecked him on the lips, “You were as beautiful as the snow.”


End file.
